Serendipity
by Rayne McKenna
Summary: When Spencer takes JJ's advice, he stumbles upon something unexpected.


Spencer was never really good at meeting people. Especially not in a romantic capacity. He was also never one to try things that fell into a realm outside of his comfort zone. But after opening up to JJ about his dilemma she had somehow talked him into making an exception.

Speed Dating.

He'd been adamantly opposed to the idea initially, until she had pointed out that with the time restrictions, he might be less likely to launch into a nervous ramble. When he'd finally agreed, she had helped him find the right event. She then assisted him in picking out an outfit, and gave him suggestions on what to talk about and what to avoid. He'd tried to focus on her advice but was growing increasingly nervous about the rapidly approaching night.

When he walked in, he scanned the room briefly, not really taking in anything he saw. He moved quickly to the table at the front to sign up. The man taking his information kept flirting with him. As Spencer filled out the form and prepared a name tag, he could feel the man's eyes running all over him.

"We don't get many in here like you handsome. I'm tempted to keep you all to myself." He'd said with a wink.

Spencer smiled briefly, uncomfortably. Maybe this was a huge mistake. It wasn't too late to leave. He considered it for a moment and decided that this beat another night home alone watching re-runs of Dr. Who. He hated to admit it but at this point he really didn't have much to lose. Resigning to this sad fact, he turned and joined the freak show.

The set up of the room was haphazard. Obviously no real thought had gone into the table set ups. Instead of closely spaced, even rows of tables, they were just set up every which way. Spencer's mind reeles slightly at the total lack of organization. Distracted by a large group of guys filing in he didn't notice the host come to the mic. Startled, he whipped his head around nearly falling over his own feet. Calm down Spencer.

"Alright shoppers!" He bellowed

What WAS this? He half expected him to announce there was a sale going on in the men's department. (No pun intended.)

"Get ready to try each other on for size!" He said provocatively.

The entire place broke out in cheers and cat calls.

Oh. This is too much. Spencer was so out of his element. He swallowed hard and fought a sudden urge to dash from the building. He could feel a slight sheen of sweat form on his brow and dabbed at it with the sleeve of his jacket. He took a deep breath in attempt to strengthen his resolve.

"Okay everyone, now that I've explained how this little dance goes, grab a seat and let's get this party started!" He exclaimed with far too much enthusiasm.

Spencer grimaced at the thought. Yay.

The first few "dates" (if one could even dignify them with that title) went relatively smoothly. Spencer felt his confidence growing slightly. Then he quickly realized that he'd spoken too soon. One guy only wanted to talk about his cat, one actually broke out sobbing over his latest breakup, another kept trying to play footsy under the table, and the last one, Reid suspected, the team might actually be profiling one day.

Spencer found himself sitting at a table across from a heavyset man with what he could only guess was grape jelly stains on his white, cotton t-shirt with print across the chest that said: 'Hopeless romantic seeks filthy whore.' When he'd heard that Spencer was a doctor, the man started going on about a strange discoloration on his scrotum.

"You know, I'm actually not that kind of doctor." Spencer had interrupted, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger.

Suddenly, he heard the sweet sound of the bell. He stood up a little too eagerly and after backing away, spun and plopped down in the seat behind him. A shocked, familiar face shot up to meet his.

"Reid!" Derek exclaimed, slightly horrified.

"Morgan!" Spencer asked disbelieving.

"What are you doing here?" They both seemed to say in unison.

Derek let his head fall into his hands, clearly mortified. Spencer just sat there bug eyed, trying to wrap his mind around Derek's presence, what it implied, and all that went with that.

"I had no idea." Spencer finally said quietly.

"Yeah, well, neither does anyone else. And I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind." Derek said with a hopeful raise of an arched brow.

Spencer nodded, eyes still slightly glazed from the shock.

"What about you Reid? I didn't know you were swinging that way." Derek pried. "I mean there was Lila and JJ…" His voice trailed.

"Not really. Gideon gave me the tickets for the game I took JJ to in hopes something would happen but I knew it wouldn't. And Lila, well, it was nice that someone like her was interested, but I knew when she kissed me in the pool that there was no hope for me with women." Spencer explained with a nervous laugh.

"Does anyone know?" Derek asked studying him.

"Just JJ." Spencer answered. "And now you." He smiled slightly. "Can I ask how long you've known?"

Derek dropped his hands to the table and let out a big sigh.

"About two years now. Long story." He said with a dismissive wave.

Spencer couldn't help but stare. This was incredible. He could feel a swiftly growing excitement within himself. Then he wondered if it was because he finally knew someone that would understand or if it was something else.

God! Why did Reid have to look at him like that? Does he even realize the look he's sporting right now? It's infuriating. Soft eyes gazing hard, gently parted lips, head slightly cocked to the side…he half wanted to slap him but there was an element to it all that made his skin buzz.

"So, you ever been to one of these things before?" He asked, finally breaking eye contact.

"No." Spencer said, looking around with a goofy grin. "This was all JJ's idea."

"Leave it to a woman to make a man suffer." Derek joked.

Spencer laughed. It was something that Derek didn't hear very often and he found it surprisingly pleasant.

"You know, maybe we should get coffee sometime and talk about this." Spencer offered.

Damn. He was giving him that look again. Derek wished he would stop. Then he caught himself thinking of all of the things he could do to _make_ him stop. Derek! Stop it! He couldn't believe he'd even considered it. This was Reid…REID! Reid his co-worker, the guy that spit out random, monotonous, often pointless facts, cheats at cards and was basically social kryptonite. The guy that couldn't manage matching socks and didn't seem to own a hairbrush and, and, and who does that thing where he bites his lower lip when he's nervous, like now, that drives him completely up the wall…

"Derek?" Spencer asks

"Hmmmm?" Derek replies, sitting up straight.

"I said the bell rang." Spencer repeated. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Derek replied, a little too defensively.

A man walked up behind Derek and peered down at Spencer expectantly.

"Guess I'd better move on." Spencer said with a small smile.

Derek turned in his seat to see what Spencer was looking at and found himself annoyed at the man standing there. When he turned back to reply to his friend he had already gotten up and walked away toward another table.

Derek was trying so hard to follow what Matt, the latest "date" was saying, something about astrology, but he kept finding both his gaze and thoughts returning to where Reid was sitting. He was talking to a guy with dark hair and a build similar to his own. Although he couldn't hear them in the crowded room, he could see that Reid was laughing. And was it the lighting or was he blushing?

"So where are you from?" Matt asked.

"What?" Derek asked, jerking his head back to face him.

"Am I boring you?" Matt finally asked, obviously put off.

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" Derek started

There was a loud chuckle and Reid's voice carried over. Derek knew that tone. The one Reid reserved for when he got really excited about something that he found fascinating.

"Is there somewhere else you'd rather be?" Matt asked impatiently.

Derek looked at him and actually considered the question.

"Yeah." He said finally, more to himself than to the incredulous man across from him. "Yeah, there is."

Before Derek knew what he was doing, he was up and on his way across the room, leaving one very pissed off Gemini behind. (At least he could keep himself company.)

One minute Spencer was discussing the brilliant Nikola Tesla with fervent delight and the next he was being ripped out of his seat by a pair of strong hands. Whipping around in surprise, his eyes fell on Derek, who's expression Spencer couldn't quite seem to register. Suddenly, the sounds in the loud room couldn't be heard past the rapid pulse pounding in his ears as Morgan kissed him fiercely.

Spencer wasn't sure how much time had passed, only that when he came back to reality there was only Morgan. Literally. The man he'd been talking to was long gone. Dazed, and a bit confused, he met Derek's eyes again searching his mind for a rational explanation for what had just transpired. His friend just smiles at him.

"So, how about that coffee?" Derek asks.

THE END. (Or more accurately, THE BEGINNING.)


End file.
